Blade in the Crowd: The story of Yimor
by Potatoe Walrus
Summary: Blah Blah Blah Assassins Creed Blah Blah Blah Hidden Blades.


It was 1799,The final year before the French Revolution would end.. The Revolution lasted 7 years,but 1798,4 Assassins came down from the Heavens and brought the French Soldiers to their knees. People all over Paris,France united with the Assassins,and helped bring justice to the people of France. This is the Story of Yimor, one of the Civilian-Turned-Assassin.

Yimor,a newly joined assassin,was standing outside a Fort with 18 other Assassins,with their hoods up,they scaled the walls of the fort,waiting for a Signal. Suddenly,smoke from a Campfire rose from a roof of a Tailor Shop. The Assassins took out two guards that were guarding the wall. Yimor climbed up,crouching down as the 18 joined him,doing the same thing. "Uriko,throw a Smoke Bomb in the center of the Fort." Whispered Yimor to one of the Assassins. Uriko did as told,and the 18 Assassins jumped down the fort wall onto the courtyard,soon a fight broke out between Assassins and French Soldiers. Muskets were firing from all sides,the Assassins using all their tools against them,ranging from Axes,to Knives,to Hidden Blades. Yimor dashed towards the Drawbridge,which was closed,preventing anyone from entering. He took out his Sword,and cut the rope securing the Bridge. The Drawbridge came down with a thud,as endless hordes of Armed Civilians dashed in,aiding the Assassins. Suddenly,cannon fire roared into the courtyard as French Soldiers turned the Cannons around,and Fired. It was very effective,but the Assassins were faster. Teams of two sabotaged the Cannons, and slaughtered the Soldiers. The smoke finally died down. People were cheering of their Victory. But suddenly,French soldiers surrounded the fort,the People and Assassins vastly outnumbered. They made firing lines with their Muskets,as a group of Soldiers jumped over the Firing line,and into the fort,the battle lasted three hours,Though the Assassins won,most of the civilians and Assassins were dead. The rest of the Assassins put down their hoods,and walked back to their Secret HeadQuarters inside Notre Dame.

Three months Later,

1 month before the end of the French Revolution.

Yimor, solo on this mission,walked through a crowd of civilians, yelling in protest in front of Notre Dame,the Secret HQ was found the previous month,and was destroyed,or turned into a Templar HQ,no one knows. As he was walking through the crowd,his hood down,he noticed Louis Phillipe III,looking through a window towards the top of Notre Dame. Suddenly,he saw a Carriage with three Snow white Horses come out of the Street in front of the Historic Building,heading towards Notre Dame,suddenly,the carriage pulled to a stop,and a heavily powdered man with pink Jewelry and a Red dress climbed out,and went into Notre Dame. Yimor walked through the crowd,but was stopped by a French Soldier,The assassin grabed the Soldier's arm,spun under it,and thrusted a Hidden Blade into the back of the Guards head,and continued walking towards the building known as Notre Dame. He was attacked by two French Guards,dressed in heavy armor,With huge battle Axes,which Yimor skillfully avoided,and unsheathed his sword,stabbing one of the Guard's neck with his Hawk-Like aim. He ducked under the other guards Vertical attack,cut the back of the Guards knees,then stabbed his sword into the side of the Guard's neck. Yimor walked into Notre Dame,the Wealthy man from the carriage running towards the back exit. Three guards ran up to Yimor,but were a quick kill. He ran like a cheetah to the Wealthy man,thrusting his Sword into the Man's back. The rich man Fell like a dead elephant onto the Hard Tile floor,he squirmed around,then fell limp. Guards Ran at Yimor,but they were no match for this Assassin.

The final day of the French Revolution,1799.

Yimor,and countless other Assassins were heading to their execution,after 17 Assassins were killed,Yimor was being tied with a rope around his neck,as the executioner gave a small speech,he felt the floor beneath him disappear,and his neck tightening,making it hard to breath. He was suffocating,the bag covering his head started to get less and less visible,Suddenly,he dropped under the stand,he could breath again. "Am I dead…?" Thought Yimor,Suddenly,he was being quickly dragged out,he could make out a blue hooded figure,as the noise of Gunfire and the clangs of swords became audible. The rope around his neck and the sack were taken off,as he was handed a sword by the Blue figure,he saw dozens of Robed Assassins fighting the soldiers. Two armed French soldiers dashed towards him,but Yimor,now back to his best,made very short work of them. He killed 23 French before being Stabbed in the back by a spear,he was then beheaded. The Assassins won the battle,and the war. But the Casualties were huge. The Revolution ended,but Yimor,before becoming an assassin,was married,and had a Daughter. Her name was Clementine. And she was determined to follow her father's Heroic footsteps.


End file.
